Awards Week: Angst week
by himabindu97
Summary: One week challenge.
1. Children

**The first one!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

"NARU!" Lin ran towards his charge, he was lying on the rocky ground, motionless. He should not have let this happen. It was entirely his fault that this happened. He should have never let Naru come into the cave after he woke up.

Lin started performing CPR almost immediately. There was absolutely no movement. He knew everybody behind him were too shocked to even move. Sweat started forming on his forehead and his back. There was still no improvement. Even though Lin was deeply involved in his efforts of bringing Naru back he could hear Ayako call for an ambulance. Lin knew he was going mad. He roughly grabbed his charge by his collar and slapped him across the face.

"DAMN IT NARU! BREATH!"

Lin tried yet again. He knew it was a futile attempt. The boy already slipped away...

"Naru! I want you to breath...Naru!..."

"Noll...Noll, wake up," a boy around eight, identical to the one asleep on the grass under the cherry blossom tree whined.

click.

That annoying sound again. Noll sat up straight and rubbed his blurry eyes. The book which rested on his chest, slid to the ground.

"Will you ever give up playing with that camera?" Noll asked, irritated. Gene pouted.

"Don't be such an old man Noll, we are still children," Gene reasoned, sitting down beside Noll and leaning against the tree trunk. One of the baby pink petals fell onto Gene's nose and he sneezed.

"No, only you are," Noll teased. Gene gathered some petals and blew them on to Noll just to irritate him. Noll glared while Gene laughed.

"Why do you click pictures anyway?" Noll asked, turning a page. Gene clicked a picture of a butterfly which landed on top of Noll's head.

"I want everything to stay as it is," Gene started, standing up. Noll did not respond. Good. It meant he was paying attention, even though his face was covered by the book. Gene smiled and continued.

"I want to capture everything, so that you, me, the sakura tree, and the butterflies stay the same, and I can be with you forever!" Gene spread out his hands. A petal flew into his mouth and he started coughing. Noll chuckled. Gene was too dramatic. But something in Noll was growing small by the minute. He couldn't help but feel nothing would be the same.

"I don't know Gene..." Noll said slowly, covering his face even more with the book. Gene smiled knowingly at him and flicked Noll's forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Noll asked, rubbing his forehead.

"It doesn't matter if we aren't together forever, I will always be bugging you wherever you are, see?" Gene pointed towards his temple, smiling.

"Besides, even though we can't stay with each other, we can always see each other in the mirror since we are the same, can't we?" Gene said, standing up and dusting his clothes. Noll was surprised. Gene sounded more like...why would they ever be separated? Gene looked and sounded troubled even though he wasn't showing it. Before Noll could speak, Gene already started jumping excitedly and pointed at something.

"Look Noll! So many butterflies; let's go play over there!" Gene squealed with joy and started pulling Noll with him. The book in Noll's hands fell onto the grass. For a moment, Noll felt he was leaving something behind. It felt very important and he looked back. His eyes widened. A butterfly landed on the book. He stopped walking.

"Noll, what's wrong?" Gene asked confused.

"Gene, I..." Noll knew he could do this. But still, his throat felt dry. He wanted to go with his brother and at the same time he wanted to finish his book. What if Gene left without him?

"I want to finish the book," Noll said slowly. Noll saw Gene's playfulness fading from his face.

"Is the story important to you?" Gene asked.

"I want to know more about the characters, they seem foolish and fight a lot. But they are like a family. Just like you and me, Gene," Noll replied, smiling as he was reminded of the characters. Gene looked at Noll and smiled sadly.

"I'm glad for once that you chose to finish the book Noll," Gene said ruffling Noll's hair.

"Hey! Don't do that," Noll said, trying to fix his hair. Gene hugged him.

"Idiot scientist," he whispered in his hear. Gene went back a few steps.

"When the time comes, find me and take me home with you Noll," Gene said, smiling at him.

"I will." Noll replied as his mirror image turned and ran behind the butterflies, disappearing into the sunlight. Noll felt it was the right thing to do. When the time comes, he would take his brother back home. For now, he will continue reading the book. He looked back at the book, the pages turning by themselves due to the gentle wind. The story was waiting for him.


	2. Blood

**Second one up! I had a serious writer's block but still managed this one. I don't think this story should even be considered a story. Poorly written.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

The snow lay thick on the ground. Screams of extreme pain and suffering can be heard coming from a particular house. And one by one the screams stopped. A cinnamon eyed girl dragged her thin body out of the house. Her woolen clothes covered in blood. Blood was still dripping from the tip of the knife staining the white snow beneath her.

"No more...please make it stop. I-I don't want to hurt anymore..." she pleaded to nobody in particular as she dragged herself away from the house towards a figure clad in black. She was exhausted physically and mentally. She knew they weren't human anymore. None of them. If she didn't stop them, more people were going to die. There was that one more person she had to be done with but she knew it was going to be hell.

He was right in front of her. Not the Naru she once knew. His eyes were pitch black. Staring right into her soul. His demeanor unusually casual. The actual one who has made all her friends his dead puppets from the very start. His own brother didn't matter anymore after the transformation. This was all her fault. She let him help her.

She held the knife firmly once again. Her tears blinding her, she tried one last time.

"Gene, make this stop...let him go. I can help you move on." She pleaded desperately. Gene in Naru's body didn't even move a muscle. If anything, his warped eyes held even more hatred and stubbornness. He looked away from her.

"Why is it always him...who gets to do everything. I want him to suffer with me. I hated him. I hated him from the very start..." Before Gene could say anything else Mai buried the knife into Naru's body. She was completely blinded by tears as Naru's body fell onto her shoulder because of the impact. She didn't know if this was a dream or reality anymore. She twisted the knife even more and pushed it deeper into his stomach.

"If only you were stronger Gene...If only you saw how much he loved you and suffered because of you, this would have never..." she couldn't complete the sentence as the body fell on to the snow, the blood staining the snow rose red.


	3. I could never

"This is as far as I can go," Mai declared.

"We never asked you to come," Naru said, smirking. Gene glared and Mai pouted.

"Since you both are absolutely useless with Indian roads, I took it upon myself to show you the way to the train station," Mai justified herself to him, folding her hands across her chest.

"We wanted to spend more time here in India, but we really have to leave," Gene apologized. The sunlight adorned the lush green tea fields surrounding the station, the fog slowly clearing away. A signal was given marking the arrival of their train.

"I will arrange the luggage..." Gene said picking up both of their luggage and boarding the train, leaving Naru and Mai on the platform. They both stood there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"I guess it was a short stay..." Mai began.

"Yes," was the short reply; and they both fell silent again.

"Here," Mai suddenly threw a small package into his hands.

"What's this?" Naru questioned.

"It's your favourite tea," Mai replied, blushing.

"Whatever happened to 'You won't get a single drop of tea from me'?" Naru questioned, smirking. Mai grew even more red in the face.

"I-I didn't make it for you, I just had too much of it!" Mai spluttered out.

"I will miss your clumsiness," Naru said, giving her a small smile. Mai felt her heart come out of her chest. She didn't understand why she felt sad and happy at the same time. She wanted to hug him tightly and ask him not to leave.

"Promise me you will come back? When you come back I have something to tell you. That way, you will at least try to remember me," Mai said, with tears. As soon as she said this, she found herself in an embrace. Her eyes widened.

"I could never...forget you," Naru whispered, holding her tighter. Mai couldn't hold back and buried her face in his woolen clothes. They heard someone clearing their throat and came back to their senses.

"Time to leave," Gene informed them and hugged Mai.

"Tell your mom we really loved her tea!" Gene yelled as the train started moving. Gene went inside but Noll remained at the entrance as the train picked up speed. Mai was suddenly reminded of something, the black woolen muffler she brought for Naru.

"Naru!" she yelled and started running alongside the train.

"Idiot," Naru muttered darkly and held out his hand for the muffler. As the muffler reached Naru, Mai slowed her running and watched with a heavy heart as Naru's form slowly disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Luella Davis made sure to stop by Noll's room to get his favourite muffler before heading out to the front porch. Noll was seated in a chair, with a book open in his lap. But he wasn't reading it. He was watching the snow fall with an empty look.

"You will catch a cold," Luella said, wrapping the muffler around his neck.

"Just came out for a few minutes," Noll replied. They continued watching the snow in silence.

"You should visit that girl you met four years ago," Luella suggested, sitting down beside him. Luella knew Noll missed her.

"I have no reason to," Noll replied nonchalantly.

"Gene would have wanted you to," Luella said, looking at him. She saw his shoulders go stiff. Luella knew, at the mention of Gene's and Martin's name Noll would be reminded of the life they had four years ago. It was painful, being reminded of the happiness of having a full family. Now, they were broken. After the death of Martin and Gene, Noll never left Luella's side. The house felt a lot emptier and much quieter since then. She knew she was holding him back.

"I want to see my only family...you, happy," Luella said, holding his hand.

A snow flake landed on the picture of Oliver and Eugene which was on the page of the book in Oliver's hands.

"He would have wanted it, wouldn't he...," Oliver said, brushing off the snow flake.

* * *

Noll arrived at the same station from where he left along with Gene four years ago. Indian roads were confusing, but the place was still beautiful. The early morning smell of the tea leaves reminded him of Mai...What would he tell her? How should he tell her that Gene wasn't here anymore?

Noll continued to walk on the narrow path surrounded by the tea fields' leading up to what was supposed to be Mai's tea shop. He stopped dead in his tracks. What once was a very active tea shop is now a dilapidated building. When he spotted some Indian walking by, he tried to enquire about the Japanese tea shop.

"Naru," he heard a female voice. Mrs. Taniyama was standing there. She looked quite different from the cheerful and radiant person from a few years ago.

"She waited for you..." she said, handing him a letter. Naru didn't know what to make of this. Where was Mai? He opened the letter.

Dear Naru,

I have waited for you for so long. I really wanted to see you come back, walking down that narrow path, you and Gene looking lost. I have waited at the train station every day, hoping that I would see your gloomy face from far away. But it never happened. I tried by best to hold on till you came back. Before you came into my life I was suffering. The pain of my illness was unbearable. Not just physically, but making my mother suffer for a lost cause was a torture. I lost hope in life. I was waiting for my own death.

But you and Gene changed it. Both of you were so strikingly similar but at the same time so very different. Your smile made my heart beat faster. You made me want to live and I hate you for that. Waiting for you and the hope of seeing you again made me want to live longer. Just a few days more. And then I dreamt about Gene. He told me how he and I were going to break your heart, leave you a broken person. I knew you would come one day but I would never see you come. I wanted to be in your future but that future was never to come. I didn't want to leave before telling you that I love you. Thank you for not breaking the promise and coming back for me Naru...but I could never receive you.

With love,  
Mai.


	4. in the rain

Noll was seated in the study with a cup of tea in front of him and a book in his hand. Luella must have gone to bed since the house seemed quiet. After Gene's funeral earlier that day, Luella finally let it all out. Since he didn't know how to deal with the situation, he locked himself in the study while Martin consoled Luella.

Noll's eyes slowly started to droop. It had been very hectic since he came back to London a week ago and he was already reaching his limit. Even the book couldn't keep him awake.

"Noll!"

Noll sat up with a start, wide awake. He stared at the seat opposite to him. It was empty.

'That's right...' Noll thought.

It had been empty for quite a while now. A lump started to form in his throat. Not this again. Gene is still here, isn't he? He would be walking through the door any minute. Noll stared at the door hopefully. The door didn't open. Minutes passed and yet Gene didn't open the door. He wanted to open his mouth and yell at Gene to stop playing around and to just come inside but he couldn't. Because this wasn't a dream. Because he buried his brother a few hours ago. It was funny, how all of this feels like a dream. Did Gene really exist? Yes, he used to. No, he still does. Noll wanted nothing more than to hold his brother's hand once again.

"You aren't here, are you..." Noll whispered, laying his head on the table. Noll let himself slip into the world of dreams, the heaviness in his heart taking over.

* * *

 _Luella silently stood in the rain, in front of two graves, holding an umbrella, the graves of her sons who were supposed to be in the house, arguing with each other._  
 _She should have never agreed to send her sons to Japan. It was all her fault. She clutched the umbrella tighter._

 _One more grave had been dug beside Eugene and Oliver Davis. Martin laid roses on the grave of Luella Davis. He knew she was suffering, but he didn't expect her to take her own life._

 _A brown haired and cinnamon eyed girl, too thin and too exhausted, was walking back to her apartment. Anyone who took a closer look could make out the light brown scars on her neck and hands. After she entered her really small apartment and closed the door behind her, she could no longer stand on her own legs and collapsed. She was too thin for a girl of her age. No longer having the energy to get up, she finally broke down emotionally. It was very evident that life has been very cruel to her and she was reaching her limit. She cried as much as she could and finally fell asleep on the floor._

The transparent figure of Noll stood watching with painful eyes as Mai started screaming in her dreams and more scars appeared. This time the scars were bright red. He ran to girl and was about to touch her when a hand stopped him from behind.

"This isn't reality Noll," Gene felt Noll's shoulders sag. Gene knew Noll held everything in for way too long. As Mai's apartment faded away; Noll fell down to his knees. Gene, although hesitant for a moment, went to stand in front of Noll and kneeled down.

"Why Gene...why wasn't it me? Why did you have to go?" Noll questioned softly, tears dripping from his chin. Only Gene knew this side of his younger twin. The great Oliver Davis, who became a doctor at the mere age of fifteen and who was assumed to be a robot can actually shed a tear. Noll crying wasn't a surprise to Gene. Gene placed his forehead against the warm forehead of his brother's and closed his eyes.

"Because I love you, Noll," Gene replied delicately, almost like talking to a lost child. Neither of them knew how long they had been in that position, Noll still silently crying. Gene didn't want to let go, not yet.

* * *

The study was warm enough for Oliver to fall asleep on the table, a tear drop rolling down his face and falling on to the table. The Davis house was filled with a serene calmness as each of its occupants came to terms with the death of Eugene in their own way. The photographs of the twins hung on the wall silently. There were photographs of the twins playing the piano together in the orphanage, their first day after being adopted, first day at school, their first birthday as Eugene and Oliver Davis in which Oliver's face was covered in cream while Gene laughed at him.

Gene ran his transparent hands through the frames as he smiled. He next walked to his room and saw that Luella fell asleep on his bed, holding his blanket closer to her.

'Luella, I'm sorry for being naughty and hiding from you. You don't have to look for me in my room or feel for my presence by holding my blanket. I promise I won't hide anymore and stay here with you.' Gene wished his thoughts could reach his grieving mother. As soon as he covered her with the blanket, he saw her relax due to the warmth. When he walked to his father's office next, he saw his father standing by the open window, his hand extended so that the snowflakes fell on to his palm.

'Martin, remember when we used to go skiing? You don't have to wait for me to catch up with your speed anymore since you have been an excellent teacher and a guide. Please start going into the snow again; I will be waiting for you with the big snowman.' Gene saw Martin smile as the snow continued to fall.

When Gene entered the study, he saw Noll who was fast asleep on the table. He wished for his next thoughts to reach to the two of the most important people to him; the one asleep on the table in front of him and the one asleep on the couch in Japan, holding a photograph of young Eugene and Oliver.

'Noll, Mai, search for me in your hearts and dreams for I will be waiting for you over there. Let's go ghost hunting together once again.'


End file.
